


Darting Through Sunbeams

by Rosencrantz



Series: Ghost Stories - Original [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Ghosts, Trick or Treat: Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 19:26:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12282885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosencrantz/pseuds/Rosencrantz
Summary: It was once the king of its domain. Now it has time to rest.





	Darting Through Sunbeams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [labocat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/labocat/gifts).



> Thanks to Vali for betaing!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

It darts through the house. It chases mice that can't be caught. It sleeps in sunbeams that shine right through it.

It was once a cat, but it's hard to tell what sort of puss it once was. Its edges are faded, its fur pattern blurry; only the eyes remain as bright as when it still lived. And the purr! The purr is as alive as any living cat's.

The ghost cat chases the ghost mice and keeps the new homeowners--several generations away from the original--company 

It purrs on the end of their beds at night. It tries and fails to steal pens, items it never had the pleasure of knowing in life.

It keeps a wary distance from the living cats. Cats can maintain territory in many planes of life. That's the nature of cats.

Maybe one day it will fade completely.

But for right now the ghost of a cat long gone is sleeping at the end of the desk while a writer writes and both are happy.


End file.
